


I Think I See

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	I Think I See

"What are you looking at?" Napoleon was mildly curious about what had his partner's attention.

"The cat."

"The cat?"

A sigh suggested impatience.

"Yes Napoleon.  The cat."

Solo wasn't sure if he should pursue this, but he was curious.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you watching the cat?"

Another long sigh, and then the blond turned to look at his friend. 

"I am watching the cat while she watches _those_ birds."

Illya pointed at something from his perch by the window.  They were waiting for a courier to show up, but he had been followed.

"Oh… those birds."

"Yes."

"Oh."


End file.
